El señor del remolino
by Narusaku maximo
Summary: Naruto crece sin sus padres con la unica compañia del kyubbi y sus amigas Sakura e Ino. Naruto harem
1. Chapter 1

El señor del remolino Cap1

Noche del 10 de octubre:

Una catástrofe ocurría en la villa oculta de la hoja ,el gran kyubbi estaba atacando la villa y todos los ninjas estaban intentando alejarlo lo máximo posible de la villa entre ellos estaba el Sandaime Hokage con su

bastón Hiruzen lo alejaba a golpes y usando sus jutsus .

En otra parte de la villa:

El Yondaime Hokage:Minato Namikaze ponía a salvo a su esposa Kushina Uzumaki y a sus recién nacido

hijo: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, que lloraba en brazos de su madre ,

-Kushina hay que hacer algo con el kyubbi pero lo único que se me ocurre es... –dijo Minato mirando a

Naruto.

-Que es...-dijo Kushina, pero de repente entendió a lo que se refería su marido-No pensarás sellar a esa cosa en nuestro hijo!

-Yo...lo siento Kushina pero es la única...-

-¡Pero si lo haces Naruto tendra una vida llena de desgracias!-

-Lo se pero será un héroe al tener a la bestia encerrada en su interior...-

-...Minato, esta bien ¿que sello usarás?-

-Usaré el shiki fujin (sello consumidor de la parca)-

-Pero entonces nosotros dos moriremos-

-Si lo se pero dejaré parte de nuestros chakras en ese sello para que no se sienta tan solo porque ese sentimiento no lo podrá evitar.-

-Ok ¿pero como lo vas a sellar si no esta cerca?-

-Deje un sello de mi hiraishin (técnica del dios trueno) por la zona , vamos (los 3 desaparecen en un flash amarillo-

Donde el kyubbi:

Cuando llegan Kushina inmoviliza al Kyubbi con sus cadenas de chakra mientras minato invoca un altar y coloca a Naruto sobre el y crea una barrera para que el kyubbi no escape.

-Ya voy ha empezar Kushi-chan-

-Vale Mina-kun.

Se despidieron con un tierno beso en los labios que Kushina por supuesto hizo mas profundo y convirtiéndolo en una lucha de lenguas.

-Te extrañaré Mina-kun-

-Y yo también Kushi-chan-

-Shiki fujin (sello consumidor de la parca)-

-Automáticamente el Shinigami tomó la vida de Minato y Kushina siendo este capturado en su estomago y Kushina libre y descansando en paz

los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a masashi kisimoto


	2. Chapter 2

el señor del Capitulo 2

remolino

Fuera de la barrera que creó Minato , Hiruzen observaba la escena con tristeza en sus ojos su 2nd hijo y su esposa se habían sacrificado para encerrar al kyubbi dentro de su hijo Naruto (el ya sabe el nombre porque Minato ya se lo había dicho ,no como en el anime cuando es Kushina al borde de la muerte quien se lo dice).

-Pobre… recién nacido y ya es huérfano , pero no te preocupes Minato cuidaré de él-dijo Hiruzen , si por supuesto que lo haría se lo debía por sacrificarse así.

De repente llega el escuadrón ANBU personal del tercero:

-¿Qué ha pasado lord hokage?-

-Minato se ha sacrificado para encerrar a kyubbi en este niño (no debía revelar la identidad del pequeño para asegurar su seguridad ya que ser el hijo de un difunto hokage le pondría en peligro y más con Iwa)-

-Muy bien regresemos a la villa para enterrar al hokage y a Kushina-sama.-

en el funeral del

Minato y kushina

Los chunnins , jounins , AMBUS , los lideres de los clanes , el consejo (menos Danzo) y el hokage con un dormido Naruto entre sus brazos , todos van dejando un clavel sobre la mesa dedicada a ellos , después todos se retiran se realiza una reunión del consejo:

-Ha habido muchas bajas en la aldea , nos llevará mucho tiempo recuperar la fuerza militar que en el dia de hoy perdimos-hablo Danzo-

-Hay que hacer algo con el crio-dijo Homura , algo que enfureció al Sarutobi.-

-El líder del clan Yamanaka : Inoichi se dio cuenta de esto dijo: podríamos meterlo en un internado y cuando el hokage crea conveniente darle un apartamento-

-Buena idea Inoichi- dijo Shikaku , que también había visto la reacción del hokage al oír las palabras de Homura.

Hiruzen les agradeció mentalmente porque sentía una ganas de torturar a Homura hasta el fin de sus días.

-¿Bueno alguien tiene algo que decir ante la idea de Inoichi?-Nadie respondió.

-Pues es oficial entraremos a Naruto en un internado y después le dare un apartamento y lo mantendré mientras él se hace ninja y se pueda mantener.

Terminada la reunión Hiruzen relleno los formularios del ingreso de Naruto.

y fin bueno ahí dejo el capitulo en el siguiente naruto ya tendrá 5 años y se llevara una gran sorpresa porque también será el dia de su cumpleaños y tendrá el mejor regalo que pudo pedir.


	3. Chapter 3

EL SEÑOR DEL CAPITULO 3

REMOLINO

5 años después de la tragedia

Un niño de unos 5 años iba caminando por las calles hoy cumplía 5 años

-¿Por qué me maltratan tanto si yo no he hecho nada?-Se lamentaba Naruto.

De repente un grupo de aldeanos lo ven y lo rodean.

-Anda mira el demonio está aquí…que , ¿has venido a rematar tu faena?-Exclamó furioso uno de los aldeanos.

-Pero… si yo no he hecho nada…-

-¿Qué no has hecho nada? ¡atacaste la aldea y debes pagar por ello!-

Naruto sale corriendo y ellos le siguen con barras y navajas lo arrinconan en un callejón y empiezan a golpearlo.

Naruto despierta en una especie de alcantarillas va caminando y se encuentra delante de unas rejas y de repente ve unos ojos rojos rasgados abrirse y desde detrás de las rejas oye una voz:

-anda pero si es mi jinchuriki ,que por fin me visita.

-Quien…Quien eres tú-

-¿yo? yo soy el gran kyubbi no yoko y soy un bijuu por si no lo sabes-exclamo imponente el kyubbi

-Pero si eres "el" ¿Por qué suenas como si fueses una chica?-Dijo un poco confundido Naruto

-vaya no eres tan despistado como creía pero si yo soy en realidad hembra-exclamo como si nada kyubbi-

-¡Qué!-

-si como oyes , pero dejemos de hablar que no es el momento , para librarte de esos aldeanos te daré mi chakra y es posible que al entrar en contacto con el tuyo se active tu línea de sangre-

-¡Si deshagámonos de esos malditos!

-si deben pagar por lo que te han hecho pasar naruto-kun-Exclamo kyubbi con decisión en su voz

-Vamos kyubbi-chan-

Afuera de su mente los aldeanos se alejaban de Naruto y uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que se levantaba

-Que , ¿quieres más?-

De repente ve algo raro en los ojos de Naruto.

Este oye en su cabeza unas palabras y las repite:-¡shinra tensei!-

Una fuerza misteriosa aplasta a los aldeanos y a continuación naruto cae inconsciente y vuelve a aparecer en su mente

-Uf que ha pasado kyubbi-chan , estoy agotado-

-Has usado mucho chakra naruto-kun ¿seguro que estas bien?-

-Si kyubbi-chan estoy bastante bien por cierto ¿por qué no podíamos hablar antes?-

porque si hablábamos podrían haberte matado pero a lo que iba ¿no te has preguntado porque te tratan así?

-Si pero nunca supe porque además quiero aniquilar esta villa pero no soy fuerte no tengo poder suficiente.

-¿sabes quienes son tus padres naruto-kun ?-

-No pero….. acaso tu sabes….

-si si se quienes son y si te digo la verdad hay una manera de que los veas dentro de poco-

Entonces de manera inesperada Naruto abrazo como pudo a kyubbi(porque kyubbi es colosal XD!)

-Gracias kyubbi-chan muchas gracias-

-(naruto…)

Y entonces ocurrió kyubbi empezó a disminuir de tamaño y a brillar y a dejar paso a una chica pelirroja alta sin los ojos rasgados pechos copa d cinturas anchas y piernas bien torneadas.

-Pero que…-dijo Naruto sonrojado por el cambio de su compañera

-Esta es mi forma humana naruto..-dijo también kyubbi muy sonrojada

-Estas…estas…preciosa kyubbi-chan-

-Naruto-kun no me digas esas cosas a y mi nombre es Hitomi-

-Mucho mejor Hitomi-chan-

-Bueno a lo que iba se quienes son tus padres naruto-kun-

-Quienes son Hitomi-chan-Dijo emocionado Naruto

-Son el yondaime hokage : Minato Namikaze y por supuesto su esposa y antigua jinchuriki mía-Dijo Hitomi esperando la reacción de Naruto

-Mi….padre…es el Yondaime Hokage y mi madre tu antigua jinchuriki-

-Asi es Naruto-kun-

Naruto abraza a Hitomi sorprendiendo a esta ultima

-Pero….si ellos sabían que iba a sufrir al sellarte en mi porque lo hicieron ¿acaso no me querían?-dijo llorando en brazos de Hitomi

-Por supuesto que si Naruto además decir que ellos te querían es quedarse corto-

-Por cierto ¿a que te referías con que los podría ver?-

-Hay parte de sus chakras en el sello si los extraes , una parte de su alma podrá almacenarse en tu cuerpo y podrás hablar con ellos-

Naruto asi lo hizo solo kami sabe como , si no tiene control de chakra. De repente dos siluetas aparecen una con la cabellera amarilla y la otra con una cabellera pelirroja y larga.

-Mina-kun- dijo la otra persona saltando sobre Minato y empezando a besarle

-Kushi-chan- dijo Minato correspondiendo el beso

-EJEM EJEM-exclamó molesta hitomi

-¡Estais dando mal ejemplo a vuestro hijo!

Minato y Kushina : ¿nuestro hijo?

-Si aquí esta Naruto- dijo Hitomi

-Na…Naruto…¡hijo mío!-dijo Kushina levantándose de encima de Minato y corriendo a abrazar a Naruto con lagrimas en sus ojos

-¡Kaa-san!-dijo naruto corriendo a los brazos de su madre

-¡Naruto cuanto te he hechado de menos cariño!

-¡Y yo también mamá!-dijo Naruto sin poder reprimir el llanto

Tras el emotivo reencuentro madre-hijo llego el más duro y el que mas "emotivo" sería (porque minato sello a Hitomi en Naruto)

-Tou-san…-

-Naruto… yo lo siento….-

-Deberias sentirlo , no sabes las palizas que me han dado por tu culpa-

-¡NARUTO!-gritaron Kushina y Hitomi

-No… el tiene razón es por mi…-

-Pero , ¿sabes papá? creo que eso es el pasado-

-Naruto , gracias por perdonarme…-dijo Minato llorando mientras abrazaba a Naruto

-Pero eso no significa que perdone a esta sucia villa-

-Naruto..no estarás pensando-dijeron Minato y Kushina temiéndose lo peor

-Pienso acabar con la villa y hacer resurgir el clan Uzumaki-

-Vale hijo tu madre y yo te apoyamos ¿verdad Kushi-chan?-

-Si…por supuesto pero ¿quién te entrenara?

Chan,chan,chan fin del episodio


End file.
